custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
SuperMalechi's Opening and Closing to Barney home videos (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney Live! In New York City is a Custom Barney Live on Stage Show that was toured at Radio City Music Hall in New York City, USA from September 6, 1996 to July 20, 1997, and then, It was later re-released on home video on July 22, 1997, and re-released on DVD on July 23, 2007. Plot Join Barney and all of his very special friends as they take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, the sneaky visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that it is so important to have friends and to share. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. Cast *Announcer *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Kathy *Julie *Jesse *Carlos *Kelly *Tosha *Min *Shawn *The Winkster *Marching Band Musicians *Baby Bop's Jumping Monkeys *Guest (Morgan Jordan) *Elephant *Kathy's Dancing Teddy Bears Audience *Kids *Children *Friends *Family *People *Adults Songs Act 1 #Barney Theme Song (short version) #The More We Get Together #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mr. Knickerbocker #Ring Around the Rosie #My Yellow Blankey #The Barney Bag #The Winkster #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #BJ's Song #Games #Take Me Out to the Ballgame #Rain Medley: Rain, Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring #If All the Raindrops #The Raindrop Song #The Rainbow Song #Mister Sun #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Marching Band Band Instrumental #I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 #When the Circus Comes to Town #Boom, Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy #The Wheels on the Bus #Three Monkeys Rap #The Peanuts Song (tune to: Snackin' on Healthy Food) #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #The Elephant Song #The Man on the Flying Trapeeze #The Airplane Song #Me and My Teddy #Five Little Ducks Went Out One Day #My Aunt Came Back #The Clapping Song #London Bridge #Star Medley: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and Starlight, Starbright #Please and Thank You #Someone to Love You Forever #The Friendship Song #Everyone is Special #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this live-on-stage show was also seen in the 1994 live-on-stage show of the same name. *The Barney voice used in this live-on-stage show was also heard in the 1994 live-on-stage show of the same name. *The Baby Bop costume used in this live-on-stage show was also seen in "Fun & Games". *The Baby Bop voice used in this live-on-stage show was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The BJ costume uses in this live-on-stage show was also seen in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The BJ voice used in this live-on-stage show was also heard in the 1994 live-on-stage show of the same name. This BJ voice can be also heard in "Barney in Concert (1996) (October 14, 1996 - May 18, 1997). *The musical arrangements used in this live-on-stage show were also heard in the 1994 live-on-stage show of the same name. *The version of "I Love You" has the same arrangements and vocals from "Season 3". *When Jesse says "Nope, We got here the clown bus.", *Whne Jesse says "I'm sorry, I can't lift it!", *Jesse's voice was pitched down to -3, due to his actor's 9th birthday. *The preview for this video is annouced by Maria from Sesame Street, and she works at *Also the preview for this 2007 re-release is annouced by Amy who is played by Molly Wilson, which uses her Season 11 voice, and she also works at *